User blog:ElizaCreststeel/A Lost Page
Posted by ??? June 15, 2018, 8 p.m. “I need to stretch me legs and clear me head for a bit,” said, Billy. “The grog has me head in a fog, and the cards are all a blur.” Enrique laughed heartily. “Tryin’ to weasel your way out of finally gettin’ beaten at cards, are ye?” “Hehe, no. I’ll be back soon.” Billy McKidd stepped out of La Bodeguita and onto the beach of Cuba, wind blowing wildly from the northwest. It looked like a storm was brewing somewhere behind him, though the sun was out where he stood. Might be a hurricane, he thought, hopefully it will stay to our north. He began walking toward the little shack on the edge of the trees, keeping an eye on the surf. Tormenta was in sight, waves crashing on its shore and a ship setting sail. Storm is strong if it be causin’ large breaks this far south. They at least have a short trip to port here. Wonder what possessed them to land at that godforsaken island? Setting that query aside, he decided to walk to the north side of the island. If the storm’s coming their way, best to know now. They’d all need to prepare to ride it out. It took him some time to get to the north shore, but the walk was doing his head good. It was no longer filled with a fog. Besides that, he could clearly see the storm near Raven’s Cove. It looked like it had just past that island and was heading toward Isla Perdida. Good, it’d not be headin’ our way. Surf is strong, but that will be the worst of it we see. Billy was about to turn and head back toward the south shore and the tavern, but something caught his eye. A book? But, how did this get here? Must have been the storm. Carefully, he opened the book, afraid that it would split from being soaked in salt water. Registro del Capitán...Spanish?! Ye’d think I could read Spanish by now livin’ here… What’s this? A folded page fell out. It looked to be written on parchment, not paper. The ink was faded, so much so in some places that the words could not be read, but they were in English. No, this cannot be. I found all of these pages before...Or so I thought… No, it is... This be more lore. Billy carefully read as much as he could, “...many a’ cursed used by lost ones, taken with them to the depths, ne’er to be used by the living again. Stay away from him who has them, do not seek him out or ye be cursed as well…” “...black sp…” “...resists the desolate...a blade of old…” Handwritten underneath that last line it said, “Not found.” That was all Billy could read. He decided to take this page and the book back. Maybe he would ask Tia about it, but maybe not. Sometimes the best course is to be a pirate and tell no one… “Ah! Yer back. Ye just missed a strange lot of sailors. Seem’d to be scared out of their wits,” Enrique stated. “Oh, they did port then. Good. Must’ve left before I got back. Ship’s gone,” replied Billy. “Ready to lose, Billy?” asked Enrique with a chuckle. “Ye’d have to kill me first, Enrique.” Category:Blog posts Category:News